Figment
General Figments are stealth vehicles for Masari that hover along the ground as they spy on enemy units and take out light infantry opposition. They have the ability to deploy mines that are excellent against infantry in light mode and even more useful against walkers in dark mode. Light Mode The Figment gains visual and attack range. Its shots inflict damage over time. It can drop Column Mines, which inflict damage and apply damage over time and are very effective against infantry. Stats Type: Medium Piloted Movement: Hover Max. Speed: 3.0 Health: 220 Armor: Masari Vehicle Light Sight: 220 Crush Defense: 30 Crush Power: 6 Weaponry Type: Light Energy Bolt Range: 0-220 Damage: 6 Shots per burst: 10 Shot Delay: 0.2 seconds Recharge: 2.0 seconds DPS: 15.8 DoT Type: Purifying Light Damage: 6 per second Duration: 10 seconds Type: Mine Damage: 25 Dot Type: Fire Damage: 5 per second Duration: 5 seconds Dark Mode The Figment gains speed and Dark Matter Armor. Its shots reduce the target's movement speed. It can drop Disruption Mines, which prevent enemies from moving or attacking for 5 seconds. Stats Type: Medium Piloted Movement: Hover Max. Speed: 3.5 Health: 220 Armor: Masari Vehicle Light DMA: 150 DMA Regen.: 5 Sight: 170 Crush Defense: 30 Crush Power: 6 Weaponry Type: Dark Energy Bolt Range: 0-150 Damage: 6 Shots per burst: 10 Shot Delay: 0.2 seconds Recharge: 2.0 seconds DPS: 15.8 Snare: 6% Duration: 5.0 seconds Production Method: Built by Machina Prerequisites: None Cost: 50 Time unassisted: 00:45 : 1 Architect: 00:30 : 2 Architects: 00:23 Pop: 2 Special Abilities Deploy Mine Effect: Drops a mine Cooldown: 0:40 Upgrades Area Denial Effect: Upgrades area and effectiveness of mines -Column Mines inflict 50 direct damage and 10 damage per second -Disruption Mines last for 10 seconds Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 2 Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Damage vs. Armor Bolt Mine Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - I will blend in. - They won't notice me. - What do you need? - Do they suspect anything? - It's not as if I'm paranoid. - If Atlatea commands it . . . - Can't we just have peace? - I'm just a figment. - Shh! I can't be seen. - It's my turn again? - Could you repeat that? - They won't suspect a thing. - If you insist . . . - I'll give it a go. - This could be fun. - A path less traveled, I hope. - I'll just be over here, OK? - A better way? - I was just resting. - Leave me alone. - Eat. My. Dust. - I trust there are no concerns? - This way is simpler. - Nice and smooth. - Back on course. - Don't get to close to that . . . - Drop all you want, I've got more. - I think I dropped something. - I've got some presents for them. - Figment restored. Awaiting command. Tips *Use the Figment's Column Mines to mark chokepoints and key neutral structures and resources. *Use the Figment's Disruption Mines to protect the outskirts of your base, ideally just inside Guardian range. category:Masari Units Category:Hovering Vehicles